SNOWFALL
by Fedeares
Summary: After the world ended, the U.S. Military managed to hold their grounds and was starting to conduct an operation around the world to eradicate the Shadows. The main characters of P3 and P4 (P3M and P4AS) also joined the military, creating a new organization, "S.E.T." (Shadow Eradication Team). Will they take over their lost world? -Continuation of P3M's True Ending- OCxOC OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry, I really haven't got any ideas to put in P3:M, so it would be in a hiatus. But, at least I will show what happens after the True Ending. Please enjoy!

**SNOWFALL**

**OP: Doomsday (ATREYU)**

Chapter 1: Operation TakeBack (Part 1)

Time: 10.05 A.M. 27 August 2021

Area: B-087 (formerly known as NEW YORK)

"Echo 1, to all Echos. We're nearing the area" The rotor-blades of the Ospreys looming overhead disturbed the resting ravens, content after eating the carcasses of dead soldiers. "Hey, Johnston! Get your effing gear ready! Shadows don't wait for you!" A soldier yelled to his subordinates inside one of the choppers, annoyed at how the greens took it so easily. "S-sorry, sir!" Johnston tangled at the ropes of his parachute, before finally untangled it, sighing. A black-haired girl, around her 20s, just stared at them, before grabbing her goggles and stood up, slightly quivering from the force of the helicopter. She looked at her watch, "10.10 A.M." looking through the port of the chopper, illuminated by a red light. Besides the rest of the choppers flying silently, a view of the ravaged New York came up. "Welcome to the Dead Zone, ladies and gentleman."

The girl, named Aizu Tsukuhime, then grabbed her radio, tuning her frequency to public. She took a deep breath before announcing, "This is Alpha 1 to all leaders, check your weapons. We're about to drop soon." A chorus of rogers were heard in her radio, just in time when the red light to yellow. A whine resounded through the helicopter, the soldiers dropping to silence. "Alright! I expect you to do your jobs! In 10.30, you should be at the Chrysler Tower! Remember to pack your C4s!" Aizu ordered the soldiers, a grunt of rogers were her answer. She grabbed a handle, as her squad stood up and grabbed their handles. "Altitude should be reading 20.000 feet! Open the chutes at 2.000!" Aizu reminded them, as the bay door was completely open. The soldiers began to take their plunge at the Shadow-Infested New York. Aizu jumped last as the last of the soldiers from other choppers also jumped, signaling the moment when the choppers retreated. "Alpha, this is Sierra. You jumped yet?!" Aizu recognized the voice as Shinn Masakado, a survivor and old friend from Japan. "Yeah!" Aizu said, slightly annoyed by her friend's question. "Alpha, this is Yaeger. Extraction plan will have to be explained later. Be safe, kay?" She then recognized the next voice as Yamato Kirijo, another survivor and her boyfriend from Japan. Aizu didn't reply back, embarrased by Yamato's behaviour. Her altitude reader already reading 15.000 feet, when one of the soldiers cursed, "Holy shit, here they come!" A soldier yelled. "Prepare your pistols and shoot the Floyds out of the skies!" Another one yelled. Aizu grabbed her pistol, a modified USP, when she saw one of her soldiers get grabbed from the sky by a flying Shadow, nicknamed Floyds. Floyds looked like a defromed Pterodactyls, with an oversized beaks. The one that snatched the soldier flew away, as many more appeared. Aizu aimed at the incoming Floyds, before pulling the trigger, the bullet hitting the mask of the Shadow. The Floyd dropped dead, as the remaining of them attacked the vulnerable soldiers. Sounds of pistols firing and screaming came from Aizu's radio. She then checked the altitude, "2.001 feet". She then pulled the chute, causing the parachute to open. She looked around, finding her companions, their chute open,with around 7 soldiers, while hers was 6 soldiers. "This is Yaeger, reporting in." Aizu sighed, relieved that Yamato didn't get nabbed. Probably not, since he's the best at firing a pistol and handling his katana. "This is Sierra, reporting in. Damn, that was close!" Shinn cursed, as he was nearly nabbed by a Floyd, while reloading his pistol. "Bad luck goes for you, Sierra." Yamato teased Shinn. "Watch you mouth, dammit!" Shinn yelled back.

"Calm down. Keep your heads cool. We're getting nearer." Aizu said, quelling the fight. They landed on a market building, cutting their parachutes loose. Aizu holstered her pistol, and took out her SCAR-H, with the EGLM attached. Yamato landed next, pulling his weapon of choice, a black katana, with red linings. "You okay?" Yamato asked, his hand on one of Aizu's shoulder. Aizu nodded, when a skid was heard. Shinn pulled out next, grabbing an UZI and his Zweihander. "You ready to kick some Shadow's butt?" Shinn asked, sheathing his sword, directing his question to Yamato. Yamato nodded, when Aizu pulled out her binoculars. She panned through New York's skyline, spotting their target. The Chrysler Tower was infested with biological organisms, making it look like a tower made of flesh. "There's our target. Plant and bug out using the Ospreys." Yamato said, crossing his arms. "On the top of the tower?" Aizu asked, keeping her binoculars in her pack. Yamato nodded. "I'll hate to say this, but that's not gonna be a lot of time to run up to the tower." Shinn said. "Yeah? No." Yamato said, grinning to his friend. "Let's go, guys. The soldiers won't move without leader." Aizu said, already at the tip of the building, a rappel equipment already equipped. Her soldiers also standing by. "Heh, yeah." Yamato said, pulling out his own rappel equipment. Shinn sighed and took out his own, leading his soldiers, equipped with their standard equipment, an M4 with an ACOG scope and attached grenade launcher. "Let's go!" They all rappeled, their minds on whether they can get out here alive or not. "Yaeger, is there any reinforcements for this one?" Aizu asked Yamato. "Yeah, Army's provided us with 2.000 soldiers and 40 Abrams, with 3 squads of Humvees. Oh, also with A10 air support." Yamato explained. Aizu just listened carefully, taking any info to her heart. Once they reached the ground, suddenly a Marco, a Minotaur type Shadow suddenly appeared and rammed one of the soldiers. "The soldier screamed in pain, while the others started to scream orders to fire their weapons on the Shadow, Aizu calmly aimed her weapon on the mask of the Minotaur. She fired a single shot, effectively breaking the mask, killing the Shadow. But, it was too late to save the soldier. His insides was spilling out from the hole made by the horns of the Minotaur. But, they just moved on, this kind of event has been too normal for them. They advanced toward the ruined street, when one the soldiers called out, "Reinforcements here!" Sure enough, they heard rumbling of tanks and the flyover of an A10. "Alright, we're moving out to sector 75." Yamato said, after receiving a radio call. They all moved out towards the Chrysler Building, hoping to end the Infestation.

Time: 10.20 A.M.

Area: Sector 75-B-087

Yamato poked his head around the corner just around the street and was surprised to find that there were no Shadows at all. The squad moved in, also surprised. "Something's not right." Yamato said, sniffing the air. Aizu was also feeling that something's wrong. They proceeded cautiously, when suddenly a shadow loomed above them. Yamato then yelled, "Get out!" He rolled to the side, Shinn followed suit, using his Zweihander as a leverage. Aizu luckily jumped out of the way, before a deformed hand crashed to her soldiers, killing them. When they averted their gaze from the hand to its source, finding a huge humanoid Shadow, staring at its missed prey. "Holy shit! It's the Titan type!" Shinn yelled, pulling out his Zweihander. "Use of Personas are allowed for this mission, so use it!" Yamato said, wall-running a building, katana in hand. Shinn summoned his Persona, Kagutsuchi, a humanoid male with a black longcoat, his head adorned by a crown with flames, in his hand a longsword. "Agidyne!" Shinn casted a fire spell, hitting the eyes of the Shadow. "It didn't even flinch!" Shinn yelled, when Yamato and his Persona, Chaos appeared. Chaos, a humanoid male with a fedora hat, his face covered by bandages, except for a slit, where a red circle resided. "Chaos Blade!" Yamato ordered. Chaos took out his black blade, and said a few incantations, before the blade started to turn black. Chaos then stabbed the blade at the eye of the Shadow, proceeding to drag the blade throughout the neck. The head of the Shadow started to fall back, dissipating to a black slime. "Yes!" Yamato fisted the air, but then the head of the Titan grew back. "Oh, come on!" Yamato groaned landed next to Shinn who started to change his Persona. "Agamotto!" Shinn summoned an Eye entity, before ordering it to scan the Shadow. Aizu also summoned her Persona, Iris, who looked like a female knight, and instead of swords, she had floating ones. "Iris, Blade Vortex!" Aizu ordered her Persona. Iris lifted her hand, a vortex appearing on the air. The vortex took her swords, before reappearing next to the Shadow, riddling it with the swords. The Shadow roared in pain, its hand clutching one of the buildings. "Formation B-7!" Yamato ordered, his friends nodding. They each started to wall-run to buildings occasionally jumping to avoid rocks, thrown by the Titan type Shadow. Aizu was evading a rock when suddenly the hand of the Titan crashed the building. Before she could even realize what was going on, she got hit by the hand. She cursed as she tried to pull herself up. Stabilizing herself on a moving hand was not an easy task, but with her Shadow-Genes, she managed to run along the arm. She turned off her SCAR's safety, firing at the neck of the Shadow. She summoned her Persona, ordering it to slash at the neck. But, the Shadow managed to anticipate the movement, hitting Iris, causing her to dematerialize. Surprised by the adaptability of the Shadow, Aizu failed to evade the hand of the Titan. The force of the hit was enough to knock her to the building she was previously wall-run. "Dammit..." She said, passing out afterwards.

"Aizu!" Yamato yelled, stopping mid-run when he saw the black-haired girl crashed to the building. His red left eye then turned to gray, a look of anger visible on his face. He summoned his persona, now changed to black void with a red eye, staring at the Shadow, intent on killing the Shadow. Yamato's weapons also changed to butterfly knives. He signaled to Shinn, to change their formation to destroy the Shadow. "Shinn, change Agamotto to Tsukyomi!" Yamato ordered. Shinn scowled, before changing his Persona to the sickle-wielding samurai Persona. Yamato then casted a Tarukaja at Shinn, doubling his attack power, before he casted his own spell. "Doom shall be delivered to thee!" Yamato said, causing the Void to summon a large golden sword. Shinn, getting the idea, ordered Tsukyomi to take the sword. "Brave Blade!" Shinn ordered. Tsukyomi then slashed the blade at the Shadow, cutting it in half, before the sword dispersed as a flock of yellow birds. Yamato now back to normal headed to the building where Aizu crashed, followed by Shinn. They found the black-haired girl, just awakened. She was bandaging her left foot, smiling weakly at them. Yamato sighed, before rushing to her side. Shinn entered afterwards, dusting his coat. "You okay?" The blue-haired young man asked the girl, who got up with Yamato's help. "Never better." The girl said. "You should really stop worrying us, ya know? At least, radio us back if you're safe." The raven-haired young man said. "Guess I forgot." Aizu said, rubbing the back of her head. "Anyway, we should continue to the Chrysler Tower." Shinn said. "Yeah..." Aizu looked from the gaping hole, to the Chrysler Tower.

A/N:

Is it good? Okay, I will give you the meaning of Shadow Genes. It is a gene when someone acquired their Persona, allowing them to do impossible feats, like wall-running and stopping a 20-feet drop. In short, it meant you can do impossible movements IF you have a Persona. Well, not all. So please, R&R.

With LOLZ and TROLLZ,

Fedeares


	2. Chapter 2

SNOWFALL

Chapter 2: Operation TakeBack (Part 2)

Time: 10.25 A.M. 27 August 2021

Area: B-087, Chrysler Tower (Point Zero)

"Guys, some bad news for us." Shinn said, after hearing the broadcast from HomeBase. "Fuck..." Yamato cursed, tending to Aizu's injuries, slightly more serious than just an injured leg. Aizu, wincing after being applied Diarahan by the raven-haired boy, looked at Shinn, expecting a slight complication. "They're gonna nuke New York if we didn't confirm that the Tower is rigged in less than 45 minutes. They found out the source of the Mind, in the middle of the building." Shinn said, frustrated by the news. Aizu sighed, the higher-ups would always take a radical action. "Well, let's keep moving then. Wouldn't want to let Shinn's wife that he came back in a box." Yamato said, already at the frontsteps of the Tower. "Do you really have to bring that subject up?" Shinn protested, slightly annoyed. "Well, after all, it's to motivate you." Yamato said, grinning to his friend who was already following him. "Sorry, but sometimes he said things like that. He changed a lot after what had happened." Aizu apologized, a slight pink on her cheeks. "Yeah, after him saving his friend to the cost of the world, his guilt is slowly eating him." Shinn said, moving to the entrance with Aizu following him.

As they walked into the building, they realized that this was not going to be an easy ride. "Damn, the entire 77 floors are filled with Shadows." Yamato said, looking at his PDA, which was blasting alert noises. He turned it off, before suggesting, "We could always take an elevator to the middle of the building." Aizu nodded, checking her supply of C4s. '4 is enough.' She said in her mind, before packing it up. They walked through the hall of the devastated hall of the building. Sometimes, Aizu would jump from the slight noise of a rat running about. In no time, they had already reached the elevator hall. "Something is not right. There are supposed to be Shadows around here. It is way too quiet." Shinn said, glancing at the hall. Suddenly, a group of Shadows came from the hole connecting the 2nd floor to the 1st. "Darn it, Shinn! Why the hell do you keep jinxing everything?" Yamato said, taking his katana out. Shinn didn't reply back, as he summoned his Persona, Kagutsuchi. "Cleave!" The Persona dashed to the Shadows, using its Katana to methodically slash the Shadows one at a time. But, one of them managed to take a bead on the Kagutsuchi and rammed the Persona to the floor. It raised its sword, but a black sword penetrated the Shadow, stopping its attack. Chaos, the black blade owner, retracted its sword before helping Kagutsuchi up. They both dematerialized when a Shadow tried to strike them down. "Cover me!" Shinnn yelled, dashing to the Shadows. He evaded a Bufu, before casting another Agidyne towards the Shadow. It dispersed in black slime, another one was shot by Aizu, calmly taking aim at another Shadow moving towards Shinn. Yamato was simply waiting for the elevator to arrive. The elevator arrived, surprisingly in good condition, arrived at the same time the last Shadow was killed. "Well, that was convenient." Yamato shrugged, entering the elevator, pressing the hold button. Shinn and Aizu following suit, cleaning their weapons at the same time.

Yamato hummed at the elevator music, which was Beethoven's 9th Symphony, his friends looking at him strangely. "You know, this is a part where usually 2 guys did forceful things to a girl." Yamato blurted out, unaware of what he was saying. Aizu instantly realizing what Yamato said, whacked him upside down. Shinn, luckily didn't hear anything by listening to his custom-headphones. Seeing the commotion, he realized that Aizu was blushing furiously and Yamato crossing his hands in an upside down position, still humming to the orchestra.

"Did I miss anything?" Shinn said, taking off his headphones. Aizu waved her hands and frantically said, "N-Nothing!" Yamato was still humming the song, while cleaning his sword. "Are you sure?" Shinn said, already grabbing his headphones to continue listening to them. Yamato then stood up and sheathed his katana, as the song came to an end. "Aizu..." Yamato called to the black-haired girl. Aizu, still blushing, turned her head towards Yamato. "I'm sorry." He apologized, his head down. Aizu looked down, before accepting his apology. A bell resounded, telling that they have arrived to the 35th floor, where they would have to put the C4s on the pillars to bring the building down. "Alright, let's finish this." Yamato said, exiting the lift to floor, followed by Aizu. Shinn sighed, before getting out. 'Don't worry Asuka. I will be back.'

"All right, we're all set!" Yamato exclaimed to his teammates, finishing the C4 plant. Shinn had just finished installing the remote signal receiver, and were packing his stuff up, while Aizu was already finished with her 2nd C4. "All right, I'm gonna call for extraction." Shinn said, wiping his hand, his other hand grabbing his radio. "This is Sierra to HomeBase, send in the extraction. C4s up and ready." Shinn said, wiping a single sweat from his face. "This is HomeBase, we're sending in Hawk 2 to get you. Light up your flares when you see the bird." HomeBase clicked off. Shinn clicked off as well, as his teammates were heading to the elevator. He decided to look around the place, making sure if the C4s are in, before heading back to the elevator. Yamato pressed the roof button, as the elevator's doors closed. "Yo, Shinn. How's Shinjo, anyway?" Yamato asked, cocking his head to the direction of the navy-haired man. Shinn sighed, before answering, "Still making trouble at the Ghetto areas." Yamato laughed, even though it was a dry one. Aizu giggled a bit. "Like father, like son, huh?" Yamato said, looking at his friend. Shinn then said with a deadpan expression, "So, what about you two?" Yamato and Aizu's cheeks went to tomato red, before Yamato said, "I d-don't really know... but probably after all of this ends.." Aizu kept silent, playing with her pistol. But then, the elevator suddenly stopped. The lights on the elevator turned off. "Wait, did you guys feel that?" Yamato asked. His teammates shook their heads while preparing their weapons. They didn't feel it at first but slowly they felt a rumble through the building. "Oh, shit! That is not what I think it is, right?!" Shinn cursed, as the rumble turned bigger. "Break the doors!" Yamato ordered, his Persona slicing the door, causing it to topple. "Get out now!" Shinn exclaimed. They all got out when the building started to turn slightly. "What the hell?!" Yamato cursed as he looked around in frantic panic. Aizu was already whimpering in fear, an uncharacteristic action from her. Suddenly, a whirring sound of rotors could be heard. Then, a helicopter appeared, its pilot beckoning them to move it. "There's the extraction chopper! Run for it!" Yamato exclaimed, grabbing hold of Aizu's hand. Shinn cursed, before seeing a huge claw through the glass. "Fuck! Run for it!" Shinn exclaimed, running towards the chopper. "Shoot the glass!" Yamato ordered, taking out his pistol, a P990, firing the glass. Shinn also took out his pistol, a custom Berreta PX4 Storm, firing it in full auto. They all jumped through the broken glass, as the claw nearly missed them by a good few metres. Yamato managed to take hold of the railing of the helicopter, still holding Aizu's hand, but Shinn missed the railing. "FUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" Shinn yelled as he was falling towards the ground. "Shinn!" Aizu yelled for her friend. "Chaos! Help him!" Yamato ordered, his Persona materializing. Chaos got Shinn, barely on the collar, flinging him towards the helicopter. "Woah! Shit, that was a close one!" Shinn said, grabbing the railing. They all got up on the helicopter, obviously tired from their near-missed escapade. "F-fuck you, Shinn! Next time, summon your own Persona for Christ's sake!" Yamato said, putting his hand on his left eye. Aizu just huffed and puffed, haven't felt a very huge rush of adrenaline before. Shinn just laughed and in a few minutes, they all started laughing. "Okay, gimme the detonator." Shinn put his hand towards Aizu, who reached to her pocket, before pulling out a green detonator. "Go ahead." Yamato said, helping Aizu stand and sit on the chair. Shinn looked out from the open port door, before pressing the detonator. The explosion engulfed the tower, along with the Shadow that attacked them. Shinn let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding, before strapping himself on the helicopter. "Good job there, folks! We've managed to retake New York!" The pilot said, in a broadcast frequency, causing victory cries to pour to the radio. "Yeah! We did it!" "Woohooo! Fuck you, Shadows! You ain't have anything against U.S.A!" Yamato and Aizu were already sleeping, tired from the ordeal. Chuckling, Shinn looked out to the door, to the liberated city of New York. "So, this is what it feels like to be a hero." He muttered, before putting on his headphones and drifted off to sleep.

A/N:

That concludes Operation: TakeBack. New York is liberated, a foothold towards U.S. Army to take back what they lost. So, what do you think about this? Please R&R!

With guns and swords,

Fedeares


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back! I don't have much to say, so Chapter 3 is gonna go!

Chapter 3: Downwards Spiral to Insanity

[Yamato's POV]

Once we landed back at the heliport of the airstrip, I quickly ushered Aizu, despite her protests and Shinn back to their own apartments. "Sorry, gotta business to take care of." I said, as I closed the door to my and Aizu's apartment. As the wind on the Ghetto Area was starting to pick up, I headed to the usual Mart where I would buy some provisions.

The cashier shot me a disgusted glare as I put the plastic bag on the checking counter, mumbling about 'bloody bastard' and 'fuckface' between her mumblings. I had already went through the verbal abuse, since I started all of this. I guiltily looked down as the cashier literally threw my plastic bag to me. I sighed and put some money to her, exiting the Mart into the cold air of October. Then, I realized, it was snowing. Every since this whole incident started, it began to snow indefinitely. I shrugged before started walking back to the apartment. Suddenly, an air of dread washed over me as I felt a group of eyes watching me. "Oi! You there! Stop right there, motherfucker!" A booming voice exclaimed, from behind. I looked back, only to be greeted by a flying fist towards my face. I didn't really have time to react as the fist made contact to my face. I was nearly catapulted a few good metres, and nearly blacked out. I tried to stand up, but a steel-tipped boot was pressed to my chest. I recognized the people who had assaulted me, they would usually attack me a few times a week. Sadly, it's one of those days.

I was picked up from the ground by a huge sandy-blonde haired American, with his two friends. One was a black-haired huge American, I recognized as Bill Sawyers, the Airman on the Airstrip, while the other one was a National Guard soldier, sporting a brown crew cut and a brown beard. The one that was grabbing me by the collar was Johnston, a Marine, sporting a sandy-blonde hair with messy mustache. "Where do you think you're going?" He said, an evil smile decorating his mouth. His friends was already cracking their knuckles, when Johnston signaled his friend. Bill then launched his knee at my stomach. I bit my lip in order not to yell in pain. I have been fighting Shadows for the longest time, bu this, this was different, how? I was not attacked by the heartless Shadows, instead I was attacked by fellow humans. People whose family I have killed. The National Guard came up and kicked me by the face, my jaw was nearly dislocated by the sheer force. Johnston dropped me down and proceeded to target my head. I didn't move, when his feet connected to the back of my head, forcing it down to the ground. A loud crack was heard as the 3 males punched and kicked at me.

I could fight back but I didn't. I could summon my Persona, but I didn't do it. Because I was guilty, guilty for killing all these people's life. I was selfish, saving my friend, Rie instead of the world. The friend I tried to save even died during her mission on the Iraq. She died defending the soldiers who was trying to escape the infested oil-rig. She saved lives, I don't. As I was grieving, another kick was sent to my chest, accidentally releasing something that I've been holding dear. A photo of me and a blonde-haired girl who died a few years back. My eyes widened as Johnston picked up the picture. He smiled before showing it to his friends who laughed and taunting me about them violating her. I tried to grab back the photo but a swift stomp from the National Guard, effectively breaking my arm. I yelled in pain as my arm flopped lifelessly, not moving. I tried to stand up but got punched and was on the ground yet again. They finally stopped and threw back the picture at me, one of them even spitting on me before leaving. Once the trio was gone, I figured that it would be safe now. Crawling toward the picture, I forced my pained body to grab it with my good hand. Stuffing it back to my pocket, I crawled to the brick wall, gritting my teeth as the pain on my body was becoming unbearable. I managed to sit against the wall with much effort. I looked up at the snowing sky, and my mind idly wandered to when would the snow stop. I rummaged to my pocket, searching for the picture. My wallet was taken from me, the provisions was kicked to the side of the street. I fished out the picture and looked at it. A picture of me and Nana Mizuki, the corner of it was bloodied through her dried blood and my fresh blood . We were happy back then. But, she died, protecting me from a Shadow. This picture was on her cat-like coat pocket, staining the picture with her blood. And worse, it was her birthday. 7th of July, 2012. The day I lost everything. The day where I nearly went mad with sadness and pain. The day when the only one who was holding my sanity died. I looked at the picture, holding it tightly, before doing something I never did from that fateful day. I cried. I let it all loose, my pent up feelings finally overcoming my calm demeanor. I stopped crying, wiping the tears with the sleeve of my shirt, as I stood up. I walked back painfully to my apartment, still devastated about the memory.

I knocked at the door, hoping Aizu was not asleep yet. To my luck, a set of footsteps came rushing towards the door. The door opened and revealing Aizu and Shinn's wife, Asuka Aozora. I tried to smile weakly, but the pain was too powerful. Aizu gasped at the sight, "What happened?!" She said as she helped me to the couch when Asuka hurriedly grabbed the First Aid, opening it to Aizu. "This is already the 3rd time of the week! Stop going out there!" She said as she dabbed me with antibiotics to my injured head. "Yeah, Aizu-san's right. Yamato-kun, stop going out there. Let Shinn buy the provisions and you stay here." She said in a comforting voice. I shook my head slowly as Aizu put a band-aid. "What do you mean no?! You could get killed out there!" Aizu yelled, as her eyes welling up. "T-that's my p-punishment for making them suffer, right?" I said in a slow voice. "What?! You wanna get killed out there?" Asuka exclaimed, as she stood up. Aizu was shocked and stopped moving for a second. "Dammit! Why don't you listen to me for once?!" Aizu yelled, tears was already running through her pale cheeks. "Maybe, it's better if I die!" I yelled back. Asuka and Aizu went quiet as I tried to stand up. "Look, Aizu, could you please stay with Asuka, just for a night?" I said, already on my way to the bedroom. From the corner of my eye, I could vaguely make the figures of the two girls walking out towards Shinn's apartment, Aizu putting her hands on her face, sobbing. I sighed as I entered the bedroom. I could barely make out the layout of our bed, sitting next to it, a wardrobe. I opened the wardrobe with my good hand, searching for a certain yellow scarf that Nana gave me as a memento. Feeling the cloth, I pulled it out. I could barely make out the scarf. Memories then flooded back to me, causing me to break down again. I laid on my bed, still clutching the scarf as if my sanity belonged to it. "I'm so sorry, Nana... I am so sorry..." I ended apologizing to no one. That's it my sanity finally lost. I was going crazy with my feelings of loneliness and fear.

I woke up in an empty room, nothing but a huge cross decorated the room. My curiosity finally winning as I decided to take a closer look. I regretted my decision, as I finally saw who was crucified there. I recognized the person there. Her long blonde hair that reached to her waist. Her long dead golden eyes which was once cheerful. Her pale skin showing through some of the jacket that was ripped apart. A hole where the claws of the Shadow that killed her and a dried stain of blood at her jacket. I recognized the person.

Nana Mizuki.

I fell, kneeling to the once cheerful girl who loved to play with cats. The girl who died at 2012, the one who took the blow for me. I started hearing voices of her, albeit distorted. "Why did you let me be killed, Yamato?" The voices repeated, eventually getting louder and louder. I covered my ears until I couldn't take it anymore. "STOP IT! STOP IT, NANA! NANA!" My screams echoing through the room. But, to no avail. Her dead eyes staring to my soul, scaring me. The voices didn't stop, causing my mental health to deteriorate. "PLEASE STOP THIS! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! I'M SORRY! SORRY!" I said, breaking to tears. "Please, just kill me already! Kill me!" I said, my heart shattering over the memory. "PLEASE STOP IT!" Another scream echoing, but the voices won't stop, torturing me to the point of suicide. "STOP IT!" I screamed yet again, as my voice was becoming hoarse through the screaming. The figure from the cross slowly dropped, moving at me. I was still there kneeling, on the ground, when she picked me up. And hugged me. Her cold skin touching mine. I was still screaming at the voices, which changed to," Join me, Yamato-kun." I pushed the husk that was Nana as I shook my head vigorously, screaming "NO! NO! NO!" I have fallen prey to insanity, falling to my knees again, crying again. Her memory long lost, changed to the figure of the husk here. "Would you like to join her?" Another voice asked. The voice calming me down, my mental barrier lost, I said a low yes. The husk of Nana was still standing there, staring at me. "Yes! I would die rather than live in this world! I had enough of people beating me!" I said, unaware that I have gone mad. "Then, come, child. Let us start the carnage. And when the feast is done, I will grant your wish." The voice said, enjoying my cooperation. "Yes. Yeah, haha- I will kill everyone the I will kill myself. I-t was the perfect plan." I said, my breathing went heavy as I realized my pupils changed to it's sadistic grey color. "Yes. It was the perfect plan. You will join her in Paradise, and I will be satisfied." The voice said maliciously. "It was the perfect plan! HahahaHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!" I laughed insanely, as the voice congratulated me for joining him. I laughed until there was no more to laugh as I faded to oblivion. It was time to start my grand plan to reunite with Nana. My dear Nana. "HahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I started laughing as I continued to fade to the darkness, my loneliness slowly eating at myself. 'I'm joining you, Nana. So that our promise could be fulfilled.'

**EXTRA:**

**A FAIRY TALE**

**Once upon a time, there was a snake who was searching for a friend to make. In his travels, he found a yellow cat. They both quickly became friends, talking to each other as the cat decided to join the snake in his endeavours. The cat slowly started to like the snake and the snake also liked the cat back. The cat stripped off a cloth from her bag and gave it to the snake. They then made a promise to stay together forever. Then disaster struck, the snake accidentally bit one of the villagers. The villager threw a rock at the snake, but the cat was the one who took the blow. The villager believing the snake to have died, went back to his house. The snake grieved to his friend's death, eventually falling to madness. Then with the last sanity he had, he bit himself. His poison running through his veins. The snake then died along with his friend, an eternal promise that he couldn't break. The one he fulfilled with his death. They died happily and reunited back somewhere. The snake was happy that he could be forever with the cat, the cat was too. And they lived happily ever after.**

**The End**

A/N:

Long enough to make me drown in my sweat, though. Long-ass chapter this one. Anyway, Yamato's relationship with Aizu here was because of pity. Aizu did love him, but he was never serious at their relationship as he was still feeling guilty of Nana's death. So, that being said, this is Fedeares signing out.


End file.
